Thieves of Power II
by Terrance
Summary: Part two of one continued...


"I don't think so," Prue objected waving her arm and throwing Stames across the room. He crashed onto the table and broke it. Phoebe ran over to Stames and kicked him in the stomach while he was on the ground.   
  
"Better take care of you," Phoebe said jumping into the air. "Look I'm levitating," she said to Piper and Prue.  
  
"That which goes up must come down," Stames added punching her out of the air. Phoebe screamed as she flew through the air and falling into Piper's arm. The room was filled with a turquoise blue light and Leo appeared.  
  
"Stames?" Leo exclaimed. Stames growled and grabbed a vase and clucked Leo on his head. Leo fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Leo!" Piper shrieked.  
  
"Anyone who is friends with you are enemies of mine," Stames informed.  
  
"Jerk," Piper said flustered throwing her hands up to freeze him. Stames stood frozen solid to the floor.  
  
"Way to go Piper," Phoebe celebrated attempting to give Piper a high five.  
  
"Not now Pheebs, we have to find a vanquishing spell to get rid of Stames," Prue reminded.  
  
"Leo," Piper cried running over to his body. She held his head in her arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"Okay Piper you stay down here and keep Mr. Stames on ice while Pheebs and I run upstairs to look for a vanquishing spell," Prue suggested. Piper nodded.  
  
**  
  
"Come on where is that spell?" Prue said to herself dramatically flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows.  
  
"You think maybe we could use the spell we used to vanquish Eames?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No it would backfire, Stames doesn't have all of the powers his brother had besides he looks pretty tough to handle," Prue replied.  
  
"Okay here it is," Prue said pointing to a spell in the book.  
  
"Good, let's handle this warlock," Phoebe said anxious.  
  
"Uh oh wrong spell, it looks like we're gonna have to write a spell ourselves," Prue said.  
  
"We have no time we can't leave Piper down there with that demon he could harm her," Phoebe said.  
  
"We have no choice," Prue replied grabbing a pen out of the Book of Shadows and commencing to write.  
  
**  
  
"Leo, honey wake up," Piper said trying to arouse Leo.  
  
"That's the least of your worries," Stames said standing to his feet.  
  
"Uh," Piper gasped throwing her hands up. Stames vanished in a puff of smoke. Piper jumped to her feet looking around, when she was lifted off of the floor from the back of her neck. "Ooh, let me go," she begged.  
  
"With pleasure," Stames obeyed tossing Piper over to the stairs. Piper groaned as her body smacked the floor.  
  
"Let's see how strong you are without your sisters," Stames said hovering over her body aiming both of his hands at her. When he suddenly flew through the air and crashed into the wall. Piper looked up and saw Prue and Phoebe at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Did you find the spell?" Piper asked holding her back.  
  
"We wrote something it might not be the best but it's something," Phoebe replied walking down to meet Piper.  
  
"Anything to get rid of this monster," Piper said. A stone floated in the air and clunked Prue in the head.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe roared as Prue fell to the floor unconscious. "Piper please," Phoebe ordered.  
  
"Give me a sec." Piper replied throwing her hands up but Stames vanished once again. "Okay now this is getting redundant now," Piper said.  
  
"Prue are you okay?" Phoebe asked holding Prue.  
  
"Is she all right?" Piper asked joining her sister.  
  
"That stone got her pretty good," Phoebe replied. Leo moaned.  
  
"Leo," Piper exclaimed running over to Leo. "Are you okay?" Piper asked hugging him snugly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, Prue!" he noticed running over to Prue. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Stames hit her in the head with a stone," Phoebe replied.   
  
"I got it," Leo assured waving his hand over Prue's forehead and a white light emanated from his hand. Prue moaned as her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"What?" Prue asked opening her eyes slightly.  
  
"You were knocked out by a warlock," Piper said. Prue frowned standing to her feet, Stames appeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Looking for me?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Why I oughta," Phoebe threatened.   
  
"Phoebe," Prue held her back.  
  
"Piper," Prue called. Piper threw her hands up and froze Stames. "Now the spell," Prue continued grabbing her sister's hand. Leo held the paper in his hand. The three chanted.  
  
"Time for amends and a victims revenge  
"Teleportation power turns to sour  
"To release stones have become wrong  
"Electricity will kill you instantly."   
  
Stames was covered in a rage of fire, he yelled and he vanished immediately.  
  
"Boy did that sound familiar," Piper joked.  
  
"We didn't have but so much of time, I had to work with what I had," Prue replied walking down the stairs.  
  
"As long as you got the job done," Leo added.  
  
"Yeah now there's another job, to clean this house," Phoebe said.  
  
"I know, why does warlocks attack us at our house?" Piper asked.  
  
"Who knows, they have to know we're the strongest here," Prue replied.  
  
"Who cares as long as we're here together," Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Your power can't be stopped," Leo added.  
  
"Oh I love you guys," Piper said hugging everybody.  
  
"I love you guys too," Prue added as everybody hugged each other smiling.  
  



End file.
